<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dot Warner X Reader by dotwarnerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796012">Dot Warner X Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwarnerz/pseuds/dotwarnerz'>dotwarnerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brutal Murder, Cute, Fluff, Good, Help, How To Remove Tags, Justice, Murder, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Short &amp; Sweet, don't eviscerate me just yet, hang in there.. i promise you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwarnerz/pseuds/dotwarnerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet Dot X Reader drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dot Warner X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m nine,” she says.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m nine years old. A child. Ya darn creep.”</p><p>“But your tombstone says-“</p><p>An immense explosion of pain shoots through your skull as a large, cartoony mallet suddenly smashes down against the top of your head and forces it into the asphalt. All the viscera hangin’ out in there has been reduced to goop. A meaty smoothie. You’re dead, at this point, or at least one would hope so, for your sake. Dot is extremely pleased with herself. She swipes her gloves together to rid them of any dirt as she turns and proudly parades back to the tower — Yakko and Wakko aren't gonna believe she got <i>another</i> one!</p><p>All is well.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they're underaged dog children please stop being weird</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>